I Found a Baby
by kkobert
Summary: Steve, Natasha, and Clint find a baby while taking out the remainder of a terrorist group. The team takes her in and starts to notice strange things about her. Why did the terrorists want her and what did they do to her? No slash Warnings: Dark themes, suicide type things, Idk, just please don't read if that bothers you
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fic and constructive criticism is really appreciated!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"I vote we never do anything like that again." Clint said while holding an ice pack to his head.

"It wasn't that bad," Steve replied, getting out of the quinjet. Steve, Clint, and Natasha had just gotten back from stopping some terrorist group who were trying to bomb the White House. While it was a fairly easy mission, Clint had gotten a minor concussion, and Natasha was walking with a slight limp.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Superhero Serum, you don't have a scratch on ya."

"Well I guess he's just better at dodging punches than you." Natasha said with a slight chuckle.

Clint huffed indignantly as they headed in to the tower and went to try and get the smell of ash and blood off of them.

A few hours later they were called in to get the remaining people of the terrorist cell and bring them in for questioning.

"Why can't Fury just send some of his other monkeys in, I'm sure they'd be able to get this done just as easily." Clint complained for the millionth time as they were walking towards the quinjet once again.

"I'm sure Fury has his reasons." Natasha replied, obviously annoyed. She had been listening to him complain for the last three hours how his head hurt and it honestly took her all her willpower to not kick him where the sun don't shine.

"The sooner we get this done the sooner we can go home. How far out are we?" Steve asked while looking at the blueprints of the abandoned office building the terrorist were believed to be hiding in.

"Ten minutes," Natasha replied.

Steve turned to Clint, "Hawkeye, you're going to sweep the perimeter of the building and check for traps, then drop down through the skylight and hit as many as you can with tranquilizers." Steve then turned to Natasha, "Once he gives us the okay, you're going to go in the back entrance and I'll go in the front. Remember we need these guys alive, so don't kill them if you don't have to."

_"ETA thirty seconds."_

"Ok guys lets go."

"Does anyone else think this was too easy?" Natasha asked suspiciously.

"Maybe we're just really that good." Clint replied.

"Usually if it's easy, that means something's wrong."

"Let's do a final sweep of the rooms. You guys take this level, I'll take the second floor." Steve said while walking towards the steps.

Each room was about the size of an office, most without windows, and had almost nothing in them. The place was probably just a temporary hiding place till they got to home base. Steve only had a few rooms left to go. '_Great, almost done'_ He thought. He honestly wanted to just go home. Missions like this always made him frustrated. All terrorists want is to spread fear and that just pissed him off. Pointless acts of violence.

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the faint cry. He looked around, thinking he must have imagined it, but then he heard it again. It was just barely there. He ran through all the rooms looking for the source of the sound, but couldn't find anything. He went back to the room he had heard the cry and looked around. _'This room is smaller than the others' _He noticed. He pressed his ear to the south side of the room and listened carefully. _'It's definitely coming from there.'_ He backed up and braced himself. _Three, two, one. _ He hit his shield against the wall and a hole just big enough to see through appeared. The crying got louder. He looked in and saw a small baby screaming it's lungs out and frantically waving its arms, clearly scared.

Steve hit his shield against the wall a few more times. He went through the hole and walked up to the crib. The cries quieted as soon as he was next to the crib. What he saw nearly broke his heart. In the crib was a small, shivering, baby girl with blue eyes. She couldn't have weighed more than ten pounds. He put his shield on his back and carefully went to pick her up. _Wow she's small._

Turned on his comm. "Guys, we have a situation."

"Cap? What's wrong?" Clint asked worried.

"I found a baby."

"You found a what?" Clint asked.

"A baby, I found a baby girl." Steve looked down at the baby in disbelief and saw she had fallen asleep and slowed to a walk to not wake her.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. What do you think I don't know what a baby is?" Steve snapped at Clint as he was walking towards the stairs.

"Cap, bring her down. The quinjet's here." Natasha said.

When they finally saw Steve coming down the stairs, they saw that he was, in fact, carrying a baby.

"I thought he was joking." Clint stated in disbelief as he stared at the bundle Steve was holding wide-eyed. Of all the things to find in a terrorists' hideout, who would've thought it would be a baby?

"Do you really think he would joke about something like this?" Natasha replied with a mirrored expression. '_What would terrorists want with a baby?'_

"Where did you find her?" Clint was still in shock it seemed.

"She was in a hidden room. I heard her crying through the walls."

"What could they possibly want with her?" Natasha said with a slight anger in her usually emotionless face. Clint knew the anger came from how she was raised, but Steve didn't.

The baby was taken from Steve's arms when they got on the jet to be examined. Hopefully they could find out why these terrorists wanted her. The shift woke her up but thankfully, she didn't make a sound. Steve watched warily as the doctor examined her.

"Find anything?" Clint asked hopeful to get a reason why they would want this baby.

"I cannot find a single thing wrong with her," the doctor sighed. "She has no strange injuries, injection sites, nothing. Of course I won't know for sure till we get to headquarters and can do more thorough testing. But, otherwise, she seems perfectly healthy. She didn't even cry when we took blood."

"Then what could they possibly want from her?" Natasha asked with a dangerous glint in her eye. Clint could tell this was getting to her.

"I honestly have no idea. Like I said, maybe we'll know more when we do a more thorough examination."

"How old is she?" Steve quietly asked.

"My best guess is around one month. I'm not really sure."

"So we got nothin'? Can't wait till Fury hears about this." Clint mumbled.

"Just did. So let me get this straight, you found a one month old hidden in a terrorist hideout?" Fury stated in his usual no bullshit manner as he walked into the room.

"Yup."

"And there's nothing unusual in about her? At all?"

"Besides finding her in a terrorist hideout? No."

Fury was rubbing his temples trying to fight his oncoming headache. _Of all the things._ "I'll have her taken care of. You're dismissed." A moment after he said that, Agent Hill ran in.

"Sir, there's been a break in. Three intruders. Alien. They're heading here."

"What are they after?"

"We don't know. My best guess is that little girl." She said, nodding in the girl's direction.

The three intruders burst into the room. All had a light purple skin. _Great, now aliens are after her. What's so special about her?_ The aliens approached her and she stared straight at them. She was watching them carefully. _Has she already gotten bigger?_ He watched them and tried to listen to what they were saying, but they were speaking a completely different language. They started advancing towards her. _Now or never._ Steve jumped up and threw his shield at one, while hit the other one. Steve caught his shield and while Natasha proceeded to fight the remaining one. The fight didn't last long. The aliens weren't expecting a fight.

He looked over to her. Her eyes were fixed on him. _It's almost like she's studying me._ He shook his head. That's not possible. She's only one month old.

"You can't just ask us to take a baby. What do you think we are? Babysitters?" Clint yelled at Fury.

"She needs protection until we find out why everyone is so interested in her." Fury yelled right back.

"Fury has a point, Clint." Natasha calmly said, putting a soothing hand on his arm.

"So you're siding with him now?"

"She needs to be protected and the safest place for her is Stark Tower?"

Clint was about to yell back, but he knew he wouldn't win any fight against Fury, especially if Nat's on his side. "I am not changing any diapers." He said and left the room. Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed. If only it would be that easy to convince Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS, FAVS, AND REVIEWS! I almost started crying I was so happy! I am going to try to update this AT LEAST every 3 days, maybe 2. Sorry for the short chapter, I have like 3 different story lines that I'm having trouble picking between so yea that's my excuse. ENJOY!**

Chapter 2

"No."

"Come on." Clint groaned.

"I'm not babysitting some kid because Fury goons can't handle some lowlife terrorists."

"You don't have a choice, Tony. Fury's orders." Natasha replied with a frown.

"I don't give a rat's ass what Fury's orders are. Technically, I don't even work for S.H.I.E.L.D. so I don't have to listen to a damn thing he says."

"Tony," Steve said calmly while looking at the baby sleeping in the car seat, "She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Tony looked at the baby and huffed indignantly. He pointed his finger at Steve. "I am not changing a single diaper." Tony turned around and left the room cursing under his breath.

The next morning, Steve heard the baby crying and went to the temporary nursery. He opened the door and was greeted by the wail of a red faced little girl in nothing but a diaper standing up hanging onto the edge of the crib. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jarvis?" He called out quietly.

"Yes Captain?" The A.I. responded.

"Send the others down… we have a situation."

"What happened?" Tony yelled as he ran to Steve followed by the other Avengers minus Thor who was currently in Asgard.

"Is that normal?" Steve asked gesturing towards the baby with a nod of the head.

Bruce shut his eyes tightly and opened them again. "I thought you said she was only a month old."

"We did."

"I'm not an expert on babies, but she has to at least be 7 months old."

Tony pulled out his phone. "She didn't look like that yesterday. Jarvis, pull up last night's security feed."

Last night's security footage popped up on Tony's phone and all it showed was her sleeping soundly. "Speed it up J." When the camera sped up it showed the baby getting bigger and bigger. She started waking up as her clothing started to get to tight. She somehow managed wriggle out of it before it could cause any serious pain. She then grabbed the guard rail of the crib and stood on shaky legs and started to cry. About a minute later, Steve walked in. Tony turned off the feed.

"Well that's new" Tony stated.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE FAVS, FOLLOWS, AND REVIEWS! I never believed how much easier all of those things make writing, but wow.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"You think this is why they want from her?" Natasha asked.

"Think about it. She'll probably be at fighting age in a maybe month. If you could replicate that, you could grow an entire army and have replacements ready to go. You'd be nearly unstoppable." Clint said leaning on the table.

"That still doesn't explain why the aliens went after her." Steve said quietly.

"Maybe that's why she's growing like that. Alien mutation." Tony offered.

"But her blood and tissue analysis showed no abnormalities, even after the second round of tests." Bruce argued halfheartedly while rubbing his eyes.

"But we don't know what an alien mutation would look like." Tony countered.

"It's possible, but not likely." Bruce said under his breath.

"That's not important right now, we need to figure out how to deal with her. She may be a part of some evil plan, but she's still just a kid and she needs to be taken care of." Natasha stated.

"Then that's what we'll do." Steve said looking over at the now one-year-old.

All the Avengers looked at their leader. Tony sighed, "What are we gonna name her?"

* * *

A week later..

"Steve!"

Nadia ran up to Steve holding a piece of paper. They all argued over what to call her, but eventually picked the name Natasha wanted. Steve really didn't care. He was just worried about the little girl who now looked about four. Her "development" as they had been calling it, had started to slow down as she got older. But she still was growing at a fairly exponential rate. Thor was still in Asgard and they had not been in contact since he left three weeks ago.

"Look! I drew Natasha and Clint!" Nadia exclaimed practically bouncing off the walls.

Steve smiled and took the picture she offered him and tried to keep the shocked look off of his face. It looked almost like a photograph. Well as much like of a photograph as something can look that's drawn in crayon.

"Where'd you learn to draw like that?" Steve asked.

"I watched you do it." She said looking at him like he was dumb. Steve stared at her as she skipped away already bored with the conversation.

"Naddie," Steve called out still looking at the picture, "Do you want to go show Tony and Bruce the picture?"

"Sure!" She yelled excitedly and ran towards him like she always does.

Steve held out his hand and she enthusiastically grabbed it.

"Guess who's here." Steve called out as they walked into the lab to warn Tony and Bruce.

Tony turned around dramatically and threw his arms up, "Naddie!" he yelled.

She just as enthusiastically yelled back, "Tony!" and jumped into his open arms. Tony spun her around once and set her back on the ground.

"So," Tony asked kneeling down so he was eye level with her, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"I wanted to show you my picture!" She shouted, once again.

"Well let me see it." Tony said with a smirk he only seemed to have for Nadia. He took the picture and looked down at ready to tell her Wow what a beautiful drawing! but was shocked. He closed his eyes and opened them again. "Did you draw this all by yourself?" Tony asked, clearly flabbergasted.

Nadia looked slightly unsure of how to take Tony's reaction and almost timidly replied, "Yes."

Tony stood up. "Bruce," he called, "come look at Naddie's drawing."

Bruce walked over and thankfully got over the initial shock way faster. "Wow, Naddie, this is really beautiful. Why don't we go upstairs and hang it on the fridge."

Nadia seemed to regain some of her usual enthusiasm and grabbed Bruce's hand as they walked over to the fridge. She gave Tony a sideways glance as she walked past him.

Tony looked to Steve. "Did she really draw that? All by herself?"

"I'm as shocked as you are Tony. I didn't even know she wasn't using the coloring book." Bruce and Nadia walked back in hand in hand. Naddie was talking animatedly. "So we hear sound because our eardrums pick up sound waves and it rattles three bones in the ear and its moved to that one thing.."

"The cochlea?" Bruce asked.

"Yea, that. Then it's sent to our brain and it turns it into words?"

"Yes, Naddie, that's how we hear." Bruce replied with a very, very surprised look.

Tony and Steve looked at Bruce and he shook his head. He was at loss for words. A moment later Nadia's stomach grumbled.

"Why don't we go get you some lunch." Steve bent to Nadia's level as he spoke to her.

"Can I have pizza?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Bye Tony. Bye Bruce." She yelled as she ran out of the room.

Steve followed her out glancing back at Tony and Bruce. After Steve left, Bruce looked over at Tony. "You got an explanation?"

"Nope." Tony said popping the p. "I got nothin'."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I really don't have a good excuse. I have been kind of busy and I have been having some writers block. I'm probably going to move my updates to maybe once a week or something. I don't know. Anyways, I'm sorry again for the late update. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Nadia was sitting with her back to the wall while Natasha and Clint were sparring. They were watching her while Bruce and Tony were trying to figure out what made her so special. Steve was preparing food. Thor was going to be back on Earth by dinner, and they would need all the food they could get.

Natasha glanced over at Nadia who was uncharacteristically quiet and was completely zone out.

"Naddie, you feeling all right?"

She glanced up, startled. "Ya." She had been unusually quiet.

Nadia looked over at Clint who had started throwing some knives at targets. Natasha studied her for a second. "You want to try?"

Nadia nodded and stood up. She walked over to where Clint was and picked up a knife. She looked it for a few seconds, studying it. She then looked over at the target. She raised her arm and threw it. Natasha walked up to it and studied the knife for a second. It was almost a perfect bulls eye. Natasha pulled the knife out and handed it to her. She threw it again this time making a perfect bull's eye.

"Try it again." Clint requested quietly, handing her one of his knives.

She threw five more knives, all of them landing bull's eyes. Before Natasha or Clint could congratulate her, Nadia started press the palms of her hands into her temples. Natasha squatted down and worriedly looked her over.

"Are you sure you're all right, Naddie?" Clint called from behind Natasha.

"My head hurts." Nadia whimpered continuing to put pressure on both of her temples.

"Why don't we go see if Bruce can make you feel better?" Natasha asked with a smile, covering up her worry.

Nadia whimpered in response. Natasha and Clint shared a worried glance. Clint picked her up.

"I'll take her up to the living room and you go get Banner."

Natasha nodded and rushed off. Clint rubbed his hand on her back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Nadia just whimpered again.

* * *

"Bruce." Natasha huffed out as she reached the lab.

Bruce glanced up, clearly startled. When he saw the look on Natasha's face, he developed a slight frown. "What's wrong?"

"Naddie keeps complaining about a headache. I don't know if it's anything serious, but, with the given circumstances, I think it's better safe than sorry."

Bruce yelled over his shoulder, "I'll Be right back, Tony. I'm just going to check on Nadia."

"Come get me if it's anything serious."

"You know I will. Let's go.

Bruce and Natasha rushed into the living room and found Nadia bundled in a few blankets lying on the couch. Her head was in Clint's lap as he rubbed her back. Steve stood at the opposite end of the couch. He had his fingers balanced on the bridge of his nose. They glanced up at Bruce and Natasha. Bruce squatted down in front of Nadia on the couch. He gently placed his hand on her head. "She's a little warm, but I wouldn't say it's a fever. Naddie? Sweetie? Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"Everywhere." She said with tears in her eyes. She looked absolutely miserable.

"Where did it start to hurt?" Bruce asked in a gentle hushed tone.

She pointed to her right temple. Bruce stood up and walked into the kitchen. He returned with some children's liquid Tylenol. Clint helped Nadia sit up. Bruce handed it to her. She sniffed it and made a face but drank it anyway.

"Do you wanna go lay down in your room for a bit?" Steve asked Nadia with a small smile. She nodded and Steve took her from Clint's lap. Steve returned 5 minutes later with a tired look.

"JARVIS, tell us if she needs anything."

"Yes, Dr. Banner."

Tony walked into the living room. "What's going with her?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just a migraine."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"No. Maybe she's just dehydrated or something. Some people get them as a reaction to certain foods or drinks. Sometimes people just get them for no reason. But, you never know, especially with her. I'm having JARVIS keep an eye in her."

"Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. We can add knife throwing to her ever-growing list of talents." Natasha added.

"You let a kid play with knives?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You let her play with a high-powered laser." Clint countered.

"Touche."

They all relaxed somewhat. Steve walked back into the kitchen to check on the chicken. Tony and Bruce started walking back to the lab. Clint and Natasha both dropped down onto the couch. They looked over at each other and groaned.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Thor was greeted on the roof by Tony and Steve. Thor was confused at the look they were giving them.

"What is the matter?"

"Uhh…Thor buddy, " Tony looked to Steve who just shrugged in reply. "I really don't know how to explain this. We're taking care of a kid."

"A child? Why are you taking care of a child?"

"Some people were after her and… uh… it's just easier to just introduce you to her. Come on." Tony beckoned.

Thor followed Tony and Steve inside. Nadia had woken up a half hour before and was completely back to normal. They walked into the kitchen and were greeted by Nadia sitting on the floor reading to Natasha. Clint was sitting on the couch behind them with an amused smile. They all looked up and stood as the group walked in.

Tony turned to Thor. "Thor, meet Nadia."

Thor kneeled down and took Nadia's hand and gave it a kiss. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nadia."

Nadia blushed and tried to hide behind Natasha's leg. They all smiled. They knew she wouldn't be quiet for long.

By the time they were all seated around the table, Nadia was talking to Thor as if she had known him her whole life instead of just 15 minutes. All of them were watching with smiles on their faces as Nadia rambled on.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm super sorry about the late update. I have no good excuse. I was going to update in a few days, and that turned into a week and now here we are.**

Chapter 5

Three days later…

Nadia's migraine incident was seemingly forgotten. Nadia now looked to be about six and was still learning how to do things at an unbelievable rate. She could speak four languages (Spanish, German, Portuguese, and Russian). She could shoot a bow and was able reading above college level. All they would have to do to teach her things was to do them in front of her. She could learn how to do anything they would show her in a matter of minutes now. Tony had taught her calculus. No one had any idea how why she was able to do this.

"Maybe, since she is developing at such a fast rate, she has to learn everything as quick as she can. If she becomes an adult in like a month, then she would have to be able to do everything that a normal adult can." Tony said more to himself than the others. They were all gathered around a table. Nadia was in the gym practicing some fighting styles she had seen Natasha do.

"I don't know. This almost seems like something different. But that's as good a guess as any." Bruce added. "I'll look into her blood samples again. There has to be something that would explain it." Bruce stood up and walked off to the lab where he seemed to be spending all of his time lately.

"Explain what?" Thor asked confused.

"When we got Nadia, which was like two weeks ago, she was a baby." Tony said to Thor.

"I do not understand. How does she seem to be the age of five?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Tony smirked.

"Maybe she is a mutant." Steve said. Everyone turned to him, not expecting his input on their discussion. "We could go talk to Professor Xavier. Isn't he the leading expert on human mutation?"

"Ya, but…"

"I don't see the harm in going to see him. If she's not a mutant, then there's no harm done, right?"

"Well, I guess I'll have Pepper set up a meeting."

"Professor Xavier," Steve said walking up to the professor and shaking his hand. "Thank you for meeting us on such short notice."

"Oh, please, call me Charles. It's my pleasure.. I'm always happy to help. Where is this Nadia you would like me to see?"

"The others are bringing her in as we speak."

Thor walked up carrying Nadia on his back. The other Avengers followed. Thor set Nadia on the ground.

"Charles," Steve announced, "I would like you to meet Nadia."

Nadia walked up to the professor timidly and looked him in the eye. They held each other's gaze for a few a seconds. Nadia suddenly looked interested.

"How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" Professor Xavier asked innocently.

"I can feel you in my head."

Charles smiled. "I have a mutation that allows me to see other people's thoughts."

Nadia's eyes widened in amazement. "Are there any other mutations?"

Charles laughed, "Yes. There are many other mutations. Like, for example, one teacher here who can manipulate the weather."

Nadia looked absolutely thrilled. "Do I have a mutation?"

"That is what we're going to find out. Do you mind if I try to read your mind again?"

Nadia eagerly shook her head. The professor leaned forward in his chair staring at Nadia. She held his gaze once again.

Nadia looked confused for a second. "Who's Erik?"

All of the Avengers looked over at Charles. He leaned back in his chair, stunned. "You really are something, aren't you?"

Nadia glanced quickly at the Avengers. When she saw their varied expressions, she looked down, scared that she had done something wrong. She looked back at Charles. "Why did he leave you?"

"He was a sad, angry man who had so many things taken away from him that he lost hope." Charles sighed.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Charles called. Two women walked in. "Jean, Ororo, could you please show Nadia here around to school while the Avengers and I talk."

"Sure, Professor." Ororo walked up to Nadia and offered her hand. Nadia took it and they walked out of the room. Jean shut the door leaving the Avengers and Professor Xavier alone.

"What just happened?" Tony asked the question they were all thinking.

"I believe that Nadia just read my mind."

"She can do that now, too?" Clint exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "So she's a mutant then?"

"I'm not sure. I've never seen a mutation quite like that. She learns things fast, right?" They all nodded, "Well it seems she figured out how to read minds."

"What?" Tony said trying to wrap his mind around the new information they were getting.

"How does she do it?" Steve asked the question they were all thinking.

"It's almost like she copies. I believe when I read her mind, she figured out how I did it and then her body replicated my ability."

"Almost like? You're not sure?" Clint said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry I could not be of more use to you." The professor looked down and sighed. "If she is a mutant, she is not like any other that I have seen before." They were all silent for a moment. The professor suddenly looked up. "We need to go outside, now."

The Avengers were on the move immediately. When they got outside, they instantly knew why the professor told them to go. They saw Nadia lying on the ground holding her head and crying. The two women Charles had asked to show her around the school were crouched beside her, trying to calm her down. Jean and Charles shared a look.

"Bring her inside." Steve moved forward and gingerly picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung tightly. He brought her into the main room and set her down on a couch. Bruce started to check her over.

"Who's telling you that, Nadia?" They all looked at Charles. Nadia continued to hold her head and she was silently crying. She gave no sign that she heard him. "Who do they want you to hurt?"

All the Avengers eyes widened. They all switched their gazes to Nadia. Natasha walked over to Nadia and gingerly laid a hand on her head. She looked at Bruce and nodded. Bruce stood up and walked over to his bag to search for medicine. "Nadia, who wants you to hurt someone?" Natasha asked in a quiet voice.

Nadia looked at her with tired eyes. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "The voices."

"What voices?" Clint was now next to Natasha.

"Were the voices telling you to hurt people last time you got a headache?"

Nadia nodded again. Bruce walked back over to Nadia and gave her some medicine. All the Avengers shared a glance. They knew they were leaving with more questions than answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so so so super sorry about the long wait! I don't have a good excuse. I've just been super busy. I don't know if I said this before, but this is set after The Avengers but before Iron Man 3.**

Chapter 6

The team arrived back at Avengers tower late that night. Thor carried Nadia to her room. Thankfully, she had slept the whole trip home. The Avengers gathered in the main living area, all thinking of their conversation with Charles Xavier earlier that night.

_ "She's resting now."_

_ "Jean, would you mind telling the Avengers what happened?" the professor said with an anxious look._

_ Jean faced the Avengers. "We brought her to see some of the students. She started to copy the other students' abilities. She was running around, smiling. Then she fell to the ground, started grabbing her head and screaming. We tried to calm her down, but she kept screaming. Then you guys came outside." _

_ "Thank you, Jean." The Avengers released a collective sigh as Jean left the room. _

_ "What did she mean by voices?" Clint asked the dreaded question. _

_ Charles gave them an apprehensive look. "I'm not entirely sure what the voices are. They were telling her to harm Ororo. They were telling her to try out her new powers on her, to see how powerful she is. I also can't tell if this is something coming from her or if a third party is involved."_

_ "You mean she could be doing this to herself, like she might have some sort of mental illness?" Bruce said looking down at the floor in disdain._

_ "That's the thing, I don't know. Nadia is a wonderfully talented child. But, sometimes a mutation can cause mental illness. If you think about her ability, she copies people. What if she not just copying other peoples abilities, but their emotions? Think of what that could do to an adult's mental stability, let alone a child. Children already have enough trouble with their emotions. Then imagine feeling someone else's too, and not knowing why you're feeling that. On the other hand, the voices did almost seem foreign, and she has only recently had a few 'fits'. The poor child," the professor looked at each Avenger, "I'm sorry I could not be of more help to you."_

_ They all stood up and walked toward the door. Steve suddenly turned around and faced the professor. "Has she been hearing them this whole time?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice._

_ "I'm afraid so. Feel free to call me anytime."_

Thor walked out of Nadia's room. "She's asleep," Thor said quietly. They all let out a relieved sigh. They all sat in the living room until midnight. Tony and Bruce were the first to head to their rooms. They all left one by one. Natasha was the last person to leave for her room.

* * *

They were all asleep when they heard Nadia scream. Steve was the first person to make it to her room. Thor, Clint, and Natasha were right behind him. Tony and Bruce were the last to get to her room. Bruce pushed his way to Nadia's side. She was crying hysterically and had her hands pressed firmly to the side of her head.

"Naddie? Naddie, I need you to calm down. What's wrong?" Bruce asked frantically.

She didn't respond. She continued to cry and she started to scream, "I can't do it! Please don't make me! Just leave me alone!"

"Nadia! What can't you do?" Natasha was holding on to Nadia's wrists as she started to thrash around and scream.

Steve moved in front of Nadia. "Nadia! Tell us what's wrong." He said in a calm voice.

"I... I…" Nadia tried to speak but she passed out. Bruce started checking Nadia's vitals while the rest of the Avengers watched. Bruce stood up after what seemed like forever.

"She's fine, right?" Tony asked hopefully.

"I think so." Bruce pressed his hand to his temple. "I'm not even sure anymore."

Steve spoke up, "I think one of us should be with her at all times from now on. I'll take the first watch. You guys go get some sleep." Steve sat down while the rest of the Avengers headed back to their rooms.

Natasha stopped by Steve on her way out. "I'll take the second watch. Come get me in 5 hours." Steve nodded as Natasha walked past him. Steve stared at Nadia in the silence. He knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Nadia had 3 fits in the next two days. By that time Nadia looked to be about seven. Tony and Bruce had been working tirelessly trying to figure out what was happening to Nadia. There was always at least one Avenger with Nadia at all hours of the day. After her last fit, Nadia had started to withdraw into herself. She slept most of the time. When she wasn't sleeping, she would just stare at the TV or quietly read a book by herself. Her once bubbly, excited personality was replaced by a sad, tired little girl. Nadia had also lost her appetite.

"Do you want some chicken noodle soup?" Steve asked as he walked by Nadia, who was sitting at the table.

Nadia shook her head.

"Do you want a sandwich?"

He got the same response.

"Aren't you hungry?"

Nadia shook her head again.

Steve sat down next to her. He lightly put his hand on Nadia's head. "You're a little warm. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Steve slowly lowered his hand.

Nadia didn't answer and continued to color. They both sat there for a few minutes.

"Who's Peggy?" Nadia suddenly asked out of the blue.

Steve wasn't sure if he was more shocked at her knowing Peggy's name or her starting a conversation by herself. "She was one of the most amazing people I've ever met." He replied honestly.

"You think about her a lot." Nadia stated as she continued to color.

"Yea I suppose I do." He said quietly.

"You also think about Bucky a lot. And every time you see Tony you think of Howard. Why do you think of them so much? It makes you very sad."

"I know. It's because I miss them. They were important to me."

It got quiet as Nadia kept drawing. They both sat in a comfortable silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, really sorry about the late update. I don't really have a good excuse. I just used google translate for the tiny bit of Russian I used and I'm not sure how accurate it is. Please read &amp; review!**

Chapter 7

"So you haven't found anything? In the three weeks we've had her, you've got nothing." Stark shouted at Director Fury over a video call. All of the Avengers, besides Thor who was with Nadia, had gathered to brief Fury on their situation and to see if SHIELD had any information to offer.

Fury took a deep breath to keep himself from yelling back. "I assure you Mr. Stark, we are doing everything in our power to figure out what is happening to Nadia, but we've hit a dead end."

Stark just about lost it. "You're saying that SHIELD, the top intelligence agency in the world, has not been able to find a single damn clue."

Fury took a step forward. "SHIELD may be the best, but that doesn't mean that we can pull leads out of our asses. All we know is whoever had Nadia was good at covering their tracks. They are so good, in fact, that even the bimbos we took into custody have no idea where she came from."

"Hold on a second. Are you saying the people we got them from don't know anything or they won't say anything?" Clint was trying to keep his voice calm to not add to the argument.

Fury scoffed. "We set some of our best interrogators on those asshats. Those idiots were only mercenaries. They were paid to protect the compound. All they know is that they were supposed to take out anything that may be a threat, which they weren't very good at."

"Do they have any idea who hired them?" Steve asked Fury.

"If we knew, that's where we would be." Fury lowered his voice and everyone seemed to deflate. All the tension left the room instantaneously. The last few weeks were starting to take their toll on all of them.

"So there's really nothing we can do?" Natasha asked looking up dejectedly. She had been sitting so quietly that they had almost forgot that she was there.

"I'm afraid not." Fury said quietly. The reality of their situation finally started to hit them all. They had no idea what their next move was. Nadia seemed to slowly be getting worse. Bruce and Tony had been spending tireless hours in the lab studying blood and tissue samples and looking over CAT scans and MRI's. So far they had nothing. Nadia never wanted to eat and what little she did eat, they had to force feed her. Her once happy and excited demeanor had changed to a tired, depressed young girl.

Fury ended the call. They sat in silence for a few minutes. They could hardly believe it had only been three weeks. It was hard to remember what it was like before her. So much had changed on such a short time span. All of them loved Nadia, and all of the suffering she was going through was wearing on each and every one of them.

They all left the conference room and went their separate ways.

* * *

"_возлюбленная (sweetheart), _you have to eat something."

"I don't want to!"

"Nadia, you have to eat something."

"No I don't!"

"You'll feel better if you eat something."

"No I won't."

"Wanna bet on it?"

"But my tummy hurts!"

"You just have to eat four bites of your sandwich. That's all you have to do. Then you can go back to drawing."

Nadia looked at her sandwich with disgust. She sniffed it experimentally then took a hesitant bite. Natasha breathed a sigh of relief. _It's about time._ It was always a battle to get her to eat anymore. Nadia took her minimum four bites and ran out to the living room to draw in her notebook. Natasha followed her out and sat down on one of the ridiculously expensive couches Tony had to have. Bruce and Tony were watching TV.

"Watcha drawing, Naddie?" Tony asked playfully.

"Nothing." Nadia replied in monotone as she focused all of her notebook.

"Can we see?" Tony asked.

"No!" Nadia shouted as she looked up at Tony. She ran to her room and slammed the door. Tony, Bruce, and Natasha all shared surprised looks.

"Okay, I'll take that as a no then." Tony huffed.

* * *

"Eat up." Clint said as he put a bowl of mac and cheese in front of Nadia. T

Nadia was doodling and completely ignored Clint. He then proceeded to push the bowl even closer to her. She once again ignored him.

"Come on, Naddie. You have to eat something." She continued to draw. She was leaning closer to the paper and pressing harder with her pen. She seemed like she didn't even hear him.

"I'm not hungry." Nadia grumbled a little angrier than usual. Clint sighed. He moved to take the paper from her. The second he touched Nadia's paper, she grabbed the fork that was sitting by the cold mac and cheese and forced the fork as hard as she could into Clint's hand.

Clint jumped back immediately and yelled for the others. Nadia and he looked at his hand in disbelief at the four perfect circles on the top part of his left hand. Nadia looked at the fork she still held in her hand. She dropped it as she realized what she had done. She kept looking between the fork and Clint and started crying hysterically as the other Avengers walked in.

"What the hell happened?" Tony asked as he spotted Nadia crying in the corner of the room. Clint was standing completely speechless. Tony looked down at the fork Nadia had dropped earlier and picked it up. He looked at the slightly bloody tips, and then looked at Clint as he held his left hand. Clint lifted up to show the rest of the Avengers. They all looked at Nadia who was sobbing and yelling into her arms.

"She did this?" Natasha asked incredulously. Clint was once again at loss for words as he looked at Nadia. Steve was the first one to go to Nadia. She kept sobbing and mumbling nonsense.

Steve finally was able to make out one of the sentences.

"They made me do it!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and for taking so long in between updates. This was a very hard chapter to write. I warn you it's a bit sad. Thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! Please R&amp;R.**

Chapter 8

"How's she doing?" Tony asked Steve immediately as he walked into the main living area after putting Nadia in her room. It had taken 3 hours to coax Nadia out of the corner she had crawled into. Bruce had to give her a sedative so they could get her to sleep.

"How do you think she's doing?" Steve snapped. He shook his head and his shoulders slumped. He looked how all of the others felt. Clint was still staring wide-eyed at his bandaged hand. There was no serious physical damage, but no one could believe that Nadia had been capable of causing harm to another human being, let alone someone she cared about.

"What are we gunna' do about this? I mean, we could barely handle the headaches, but now she's getting violent. What happens when she starts trying to murder us?" Tony stated.

Steve ignored Tony and turned to Clint. "What exactly did she do? Did she do anything unusual before she… did this?"

"No… I mean, she was drawing like normal and I was just trying to get her to eat. I went to take her notebook away and before I knew it she jabbed a fork into my hand."

"So nothing unusual? At all?"

"Well, besides the whole stabbing thing, no. She seemed a little angry and maybe tense but, other than that, nothing."

"So, what are we gunna do?" Tony asked Steve again.

"We do what we've been doing. Just watch our backs more. Always have at least one person with her. Don't let her near anything sharp."

"That's it? That's all you got? Just keep doing what we've been doing and don't let her near pointy objects! Are you out of your mind?" Tony shouted.

"Do you have a better plan?" Steve shouted back. He took a deep breath. "Look, I know it not very good, but it's all I got."

All six of the Avengers went off to their rooms.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Natasha knocked quietly on Nadia's door. "Naddie? You awake yet?" Natasha walked further into the room to find Nadia's bed empty. Natasha gave the room a quick once over. She walked back out of the room.

"Naddie?" She called out again. She stopped when she saw the bathroom door ajar.

Natasha walked into the bathroom. She looked down. She saw Nadia lying on the ground with multiple prescription bottles lying next to her.

"NADDIE!" Natasha screamed. She immediately dropped to her knees beside her and felt for a pulse.

"JARVIS, get everyone down here as fast as you can." She yelled at the AI when she couldn't find one. She grabbed the bottles and looked them over. There was a bottle of Vicodin, muscle relaxants, and sleeping pills. Natasha moved back over to Nadia and started CPR.

"Come on Naddie. Breathe. You can't quit on me now kid."

* * *

The emergency lights went off in the living room of the tower. The 5 avengers present jumped at the sudden noise.

"What's going on, J?" Tony yelled over the alarms.

The alarms quieted down. JARVIS spoke, "There is a medical emergency. Natasha is currently performing CPR on Nadia and she is unresponsive."

"Where are they at?"

"The bathroom nearest to Nadia's room."

All of the Avengers started running to the bathroom fearing the worst.

* * *

"Come on stay with me." Natasha was whispering as she was doing compressions. She didn't hear they others arrive.

"Nat, let me takeover." Bruce's calm voice startled her. Natasha backed up and sat against the wall.

"I found her in here a few minutes ago. She was like this when I found her. She took three different prescription meds: Vicodin, muscle relaxants, and sleeping pills. I don't know how full they were."

"How'd she get her hands on those? We don't have those anywhere." Tony asked.

"Cap, can you go get the med kit." Bruce interjected. Steve was gone in an instant. "How long has she been like this, JARVIS?"

"I do not know. My surveillance feed crashed in this area at four this morning. I also was unable to inform anyone of this." The AI responded.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Something was blocking me."

"How is she?" Steve asked as he ran back with the med kit.

"Not good. I need you to get the AED out." Steve did as told. Bruce hooked up the pads.

"Everyone back up." They all heard the charge.

Nadia gave no response.

It charged up again.

No response.

Again.

No response.

Again.

"Come on Naddie." Natasha whispered.

They all heard a little beep. Everyone let out the breath they didn't realize they were holding in.

"Let's get her to the med floor. She's not out of the woods yet." Bruce said quietly.

"I had JARVIS call S.H.I.E.L.D. They should have sent in some doctors by now." Tony said. They all ignored the tear tracks running down each of their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again sorry this took so long. It just got away from me. Please R&amp;R!**

Chapter 9

It was dead silent in the waiting room of the S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital. Nadia had been transferred there after she was stabilized. Steve, Natasha, and Bruce were all sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs. Tony had left to get coffee and Thor and Clint were pacing and had been since they arrived.

"How'd she get prescription meds?" Clint asked suddenly.

"They were in the med kit. They were missing when I was…," Bruce looked down at his hands and took a shaky breath. "They were all full." His voice shook.

"I don't understand," Natasha said quietly staring at the floor. "We've never used the med kit with her. How did she know those were in there?"

"And even if she did know about them, we were with her all the time. One of us would've noticed her grabbing them." Steve added.

"You keep forgetting, she's smarter than your average 12 year old." Tony said from the door.

Their gazes switched from Tony to doctor as he walked up to them.

"What's the news, Doc?" Tony asked.

The doctor took a deep breath. "She's in a coma. She's stable for now, but we won't be able to tell how extensive the damage is unless she wakes up."

"Unless?" Clint asks.

"We can't tell if she's going to wake up. We are going to have to play this by ear. She's a unique case." The doctor said with calm professionalism.

"Can we go see her?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Yes. But, only have a few people in there at a time. What she went through was… traumatic at best, and I feel it would overwhelm her if there were to many people in with her at once." The doctor started to back away as Tony asked the thing they were all wondering.

"Is she gunna be okay?"

Six pairs of hopeful eyes turned his way. He took another deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know." He said somberly. "But we'll do everything we can." He walked away. All of the Avengers let the news sink in.

Steve stood up. "I'll go first. You guys go get some rest." He walked in the direction of Nadia's room.

* * *

Steve sat down in the chair next to Nadia's bed. The room was completely silent besides the rhythmic beating of her heart monitor. He sat quietly for half an hour, the room was dead silent. He stood up started pacing. He finally sat down by her bed again.

"You know, I used to be in and out of the hospitals all the time when I was little. My mom spent nearly every penny just to keep me breathin'." He looked at her face for a second to see if there was any change, than looked down in disappointment. "You probably can't hear a damn thing I'm saying." He chuckled softly to himself. "I wish you could've met Bucky." He leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. He rested his chin on his hands. "He'd of liked you." He whispered quietly as he let out a sad smile.

* * *

Steve jumped as Tony knocked on the door. He walked in and handed him a coffee. Steve took it and nodded thanks.

"I can take over for now." Tony said across the bed from Steve. Steve rubbed his eyes as he stood up. He leaned over Nadia and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then turned to leave.

Tony sat down and took out his phone, trying to avoid looking at Nadia's still form. He sat like that for 15 minutes, till he put his phone away. He leaned forward and stared at his folded hands for a few seconds as he gathered the courage to look up.

"I read somewhere that talking to coma patients can sometimes help them get out sooner. I have no idea how accurate that is, but, hey, can't hurt, right?" He searched her face for a second for a reply, than looked down when he didn't get one.

"I have no idea what to say." He said a few seconds later. "I can usually ramble on for hours and hours but now," Tony took a deep breath. "I can't think of anything that's worth saying."

* * *

Bruce took Tony's spot a few hours later. He sat down and pulled out a file of Nadia's most recent bloodwork and brain scans. He couldn't help it. He could not find one single anomaly in her DNA, brain tissue, or blood. There wasn't a single gene that even suggested she was anything but normal. He shut the file. There was no point. Nothing had changed from the last time they took samples.

He looked at her blank face. She didn't look peaceful in her sleep. She just looked dead.

"I get why you did it." He said so quietly he wasn't even sure he said it out loud. "But that's never the answer." He said louder. "You have people that love you, that care about you. They would be heartbroken if you died, especially if it was in this way." Bruce put his hand on hers. "We're going to everything we can to make you better, alright? All you have to do is wake up." He looked at her once more, than reopened the file.

* * *

Clint walked into Nadia's room and sat down. A few minutes later he got up and started pacing. He sat down again and started tapping his foot. He eventually looked up at her, getting angry. "How could you do this to us?" He stood up again and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He walked over to the window and looked out it for a minute. "I understand you were in pain and sometimes it was too much, but you have people that love you, no matter what. You could've came to us, we would've done anything we could to help you."

"We will still do that for you, you just need to wake up."

* * *

"And my father defeated the Frost Giants." Thor finished telling one of his battle stories. He looked up at Nadia with a broad smile. His smile faded when he saw her still unresponsive. He gently took her small hand in his. He lightly ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"It is troubling that such small shoulders must carry such a great burden." He looked up at her sleeping face. "It is even more troubling that you have tried to take your life because of it."

"I have always thought that suicide was a coward's way, but now, I'm not so sure," He paused for a second, "I know you are not a coward. You are just afraid, but you needn't be. We have fought against much greater odds and won. We will fight against yours too."

* * *

"We finally get to have some girl time." Natasha said with a faint smile as she went to sit down in the chair. "I don't suppose you would really even notice though. I am really the only woman you regularly see. You've only met Pepper a few times and that was when you were still less than 30 pounds." Natasha leaned forward and brushed some hair from Nadia's face. She leaned back in her chair and looked back at Nadia after a little while.

"I know why you did it. You were afraid of hurting us, that you might lose control and have no other choice. But this hurt us way more." Natasha paused to regain what little composure she had left. "I was a lot like you when I was little. I would have done anything to make it stop. But that is never the answer." She took a shaky breath. "So I'm going to need you to wake up and get better, alright? You're going to get the childhood I don't think any of us, got it?"

Natasha paused hoping she would wake up. She sat back and took a deep breath. "So, you're going to make us wait. Good thing I got a lot of patience."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So what has it been? A year? Sorry for the delay. **

**Please R&amp;R! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

"I brought you some coffee." Natasha said from the door of the hospital room to alert Steve of her presence. She handed the coffee to Steve and then walked to the chair on the other side of Nadia's bed. Steve nodded his thanks to her as he took a sip. "Has there been any change?" She asked quietly.

Steve shook his head. It had been three weeks since Nadia had been admitted to the hospital. In that time she had flat lined 4 times. During her second week in a coma, she was put on life support.  
"I talked to Dr. Heckman this morning. He didn't have good news." He said quietly. "He's surprised she's lasted this long."

Natasha sat back as Steve was talking. She ran her fingers through hair. "Fury called a meeting. We're supposed to meet in the briefing room in 10 minutes."

Steve nodded and stood up. He walked out the door while trying to rub the ever-present tiredness from his eyes. He stopped at the door and looked at the nurse. "Just…"

"We'll let you know if anything changes." Steve gave her an appreciative nod and they left.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean brain dead!?" Tony shouted at the Dr. Heckman, who was standing next to Fury.

"It means exactly that. She is not showing any signs that she is still alive. She has no brain stem reflexes. Her body is entirely dependent on machines." Dr. Heckman took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing more that can be done." Dr. Heckman gave them a sad smile and walked away

Tony stormed out of the room. The slamming of the door was loud in the silence of the room. The others sat silently at the table as tears rolled down all of their faces.

* * *

Natasha was sitting next to Nadia. She hadn't moved in the 15 minutes that she was there. All of the others had already said their goodbyes. Natasha would never forget Steve's grief-stricken face as he came out of the room to tell her it was her turn. Natasha didn't even care that there were tears running down her face.

"I guess this is our last goodbye, Моя девочка моя (my little girl)." Natasha said quietly. She kissed her on her forehead and rushed out of the room.

* * *

_One week later…_

They all gathered in the waiting room, preparing themselves. They would be taking Nadia off life support in a little while. The doctor had gone into Nadia's room to check her one last time, just to be sure. They had fought with Fury and the doctors, hoping for a change in the little girl's condition, but there was no point. Her condition had not changed. They had only delayed the inevitable.

A nurse walked into the waiting area. She had a solemn look on her face. She didn't have to say anything to know that she was coming to get them. They all looked up at her hoping against hope that she had good news. She silently shook her head. Silent tears started to fall down each Avenger's face.

They all followed the nurse down the hall into Nadia's room, their heads down and their feet dragging. The bright hospital lights lighting the way and the smell of antiseptic following them.

They turned into her room and looked at the small form on the bed. Dr. Heckman looked to Steve.

"Whenever you're ready."

Steve looked to all the other Avengers. They all nodded slightly. He looked back to the doctor.

"Do it."

The doctor turned off each of the different machines. After he was finished he turned to look at them.

Tony took a deep breath. "How long till she's gone?"

"It could be anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours. It's hard to tell." He went to leave the room, but stopped at the door. He turned and looked at each of them, "If there is anything that you guys need, anything, just page me." He gave them a solemn nod and then left.

* * *

In the end, Nadia only lasted a 15 minutes off the ventilator. When she flat lined, Dr. Heckman came in and turned off the monitor. Each off the Avengers were crying.

They decided to cremate her, so that they wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to steal her remains and create more of her. They had a small funeral, just the avengers and a few of the hospital staff and SHIELD. agents that knew her. They kept her ashes in an urn on the mantle, next to a drawing she did of her and all of the Avengers together. After they placed her there, they each went to their rooms.

* * *

_1 month later…_

The team slowly started to split up. Clint went on a vacation to an undisclosed destination. He told them he hadn't had enough time to recover from New York and that after this he just needed to get away.

Tony went to his house in Malibu. He managed to piss off another big bad, the Mandarin, and get his house blown up, but it worked out in the end.

Thor went back to Asgard, though he promised to return if any of them needed him. He returned to Earth after stopping the Dark Elf invasion, but he did not go back to his teammates, instead he stayed with Jane.

Steve moved into his own apartment in D.C. and became part of the strike team, as did Natasha. After destroying HYDRA, and SHIELD, he started chasing down leads on the Winter Soldier, hoping that he may be able to get back at least one person. Natasha went to create a new identity, and help take down the rest of HYDRA.

Bruce went back to Central America, only visiting the tower a few times when Tony asked him. Everyone tried to stay in touch, but it seemed as if being around the team only reminded them of the little girl that had changed them in such a short time.

* * *

_In a secret hydra base location…_

"How is X-23 responding to her treatment?"

"Quite well, in fact. It seemed that the programming that we initially set up is doing its job. Shutting her down and then restarting her seems to have back to her default settings. She's as programmable as a computer." The 2 men were walking down the corridor in an underground bunker. The older man was very obviously the superior.

"Good, we're going to need her since we lost the Soldier."

"What about the twins?"

"They are not reliable yet. How long until she is ready?"

"I'd give it 3 days, Sir."

"Good we will be needing her if we want to take down the Avengers once and for all.

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I will post an update on this whenever I post the sequel. Next time, I am going to write it all before I post it so that there isn't a long time between chapters. Thank you so much to everyone that has favorited, followed, and reveiwed this. **


End file.
